


Always Here

by BecaAMM



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 09:43:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10739127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecaAMM/pseuds/BecaAMM
Summary: Steve comforts you





	Always Here

“Hey, it′s okay.” Steve tightened his arms around you. “It’s okay.”

You put your head on his chest, breathing deep as you tried to listen to his heart beating. Things were awful, and you were on the edge now. It felt like everything was swallowing you, and you were buried deep into whatever _that_ should be called.

“I don’t know hat’s wrong.” He whispered. “But it’s okay. you’re gonna be okay.”

You shook your head, sobbing, and he just kissed your forehead. 

“I know it doesn’t feel like that.” He affirmed. “But trust, okay? We all have bad days, bad weeks or bad months, but they don’t last forever.”

You held a sob, and he made circles on your skin with his fingertips. 

“What if they don’t? What if they never leave?”

“Then I’ll be here.” He stated like it was obvious. “I’ll be here, and I’ll fight beside you for as long as you need me.”

You felt his hand cup your cheek and he lifted your chin, making you look inside his eyes. 

“I’ll be _always_ here.”  


End file.
